Sur le champ de bataille
by Shaleinaa
Summary: " Voilà ce que signifie être un shinobi: être capable de commettre les pires atrocités au nom d'un idéal de paix." One-shot SasuNaru


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Sasunaru 3

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! En attendant la suite de '' Surtout? Ne fréquente pas ce garçon " qui ne devrait vraiment pas arriver à tarder, je vous propose un court One-shot que j'ai écris la nuit dernière (comment ça la nuit est faite pour dormir?). Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dit à très bientôt ! :)

'' La lune se couche,

Et le soleil se lève,

Mon corps criblé de cicatrices tu touches,

M'emmenant loin de tous ces mauvais rêves''

Des explosions, des hurlements, du sang… voici ce qui caractérise un champ de bataille. Sabre à la main, j'élimine mes opposants les uns après les autres, tout en continuant à avancer. Les corps sans vie tombent dans un bruit lourd, soulevant de légers nuages de poussières par endroit. Je ne sais plus depuis combien d'heures nous avons commencé cette bataille, ayant totalement perdu la notion du temps.

Je ne compte même le nombre de victimes qui ont succombés de ma main. Combien de pères, de fils, de frères ai-je envoyé dans l'au-delà ? Une vive douleur au bras vient me sortir de mes pensées, me faisant grimacer. Mon corps réagit de lui-même et je coupe la tête de mon agresseur d'un seul geste, entachant davantage mon âme déjà bien noircie.

Un silence des plus morbides reprend son droit sur le champ de bataille. Je continue à avancer puis je manque de trébucher sur l'un des nombreux corps qui jonchent le sol. Je regarde le cadavre qui se trouve à mes pieds et je ressens une infinie tristesse lorsque mes yeux se posent sur son bandeau frontal. Cette personne, qui avait été autrefois un allié de Konoha, est aujourd'hui devenue l'ennemi du village. Voilà où nous nous sommes rendu, nous, shinobi de Konoha, à tuer nos anciens alliés par ordres du conseil des anciens.

Tout cela me répugne mais c'est ce que signifie être un shinobi : être prêt à commettre les pires atrocités au nom d'un idéal de paix. On voit bien que ceux qui décident d'entrer en guerre n'ont jamais été sur un champ de bataille. Ont-ils déjà été confrontés à la douleur de tuer un ami pour « le bien du village » ? Je ne crois pas, sinon il n'y aurait plus eu de guerre depuis bien longtemps.

Je reprends mes esprits au bout d'un certain laps de temps et me décide à relever la tête. Je ne peux qu'être choqué par la vision d'horreur qui s'impose à moi. Une multitude de corps sans vie est écrasée au sol, certains entiers, d'autres non. Le sang s'est répandu de partout, donnant à la terre un aspect rouge carmin, rendant la scène vraiment surréaliste. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver en enfer. L'enfer… voilà ce qui caractérise le plus un champ de bataille selon moi.

Et dire que c'est moi qui aie tué tous ces gens… Cette constatation me fait l'effet d'un violent électrochoc et ma respiration se fait de plus en plus difficile, j'ai l'impression que je vais finir par m'étouffer. Mes jambes se font faibles et je tombe brusquement à genoux sur le sol poisseux, colorant davantage mes vêtements déjà bien sales par mes précédents combats. L'odeur omniprésente du sang me donne la nausée et je me retiens de justesse de ne pas vomir.

Même si je devrais y être habitué avec les années, je sens que je perds pied face à cette boucherie. Je sens les ténèbres qui m'entourent progressivement de ses bras mais je ne veux pas de cette étreinte. Alors je recherche des yeux ma lumière, la seule capable de me ramener sur terre, mais en vain. Où es-tu Sasuke ?

Un hurlement déchire le silence pesant qui règne en maître sur le lieu, me faisant brusquement me relever. Tous mes sens sont en alertes et l'inquiétude se fait de plus en plus grandissante. Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter….

J'essaye tant bien que mal de calmer les battements chaotiques de mon cœur et je ferme les yeux à la recherche de ton chakra, que je trouve au bout d'un moment. Te voilà. Sans prendre le temps de panser mes blessures, je m'enfonce dans le bois qui se trouve devant moi. Je cours tête baissée à en perdre haleine, plus j'avance et plus les déflagrations se font fortes ne faisant que renforcer mon angoisse. Je prie les dieux pour qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé. Les branches et les ronces me griffent les bras et me font saigner mais qu'importe, je dois te retrouver et au plus vite.

Je finis par atterrir sur une clairière et te vois corps de tes victimes sont amoncelés autour de toi et tu te tiens au centre, droit et fier, katana à la main. Tu tues tes assaillants sans que la moindre émotion ne vienne trahir ton beau visage. Comment fais-tu ? Certains d'entre eux étaient autrefois nos amis…

Avec tes yeux rougeoyants, on pourrait croire que tu es la mort personnifiée. Tu coupes, perces les corps avec brutalité et précision. Malgré l'horreur de tes gestes tu restes magnifique. Un dernier opposant s'approche de toi en hurlant et tu l'élimines avec une facilité déconcertante. Tu es vraiment devenu fort avec les années, plus que n'importe qui. Tu accompagnes ses derniers instants de ton regard glacial, sans sourciller.

Soudainement tu te retournes vers moi, tes Sharingan toujours enclenchés, prêt à faire périr un autre ennemi de ta main mais ils finissent rapidement par laisser leur place à tes obsidiennes, que j'aime tant. Tu es couvert de sang qui n'est pas le tiens, ce qui me rassure instantanément. Tu sembles juste n'avoir que quelques égratignures. Tu t'approches de moi en piétinant quelques corps au passage et tu sursautes lorsqu'un bras vient attraper ta cheville. Alors que je dégaine mon sabre, prêt à m'en occuper, tu me fais signe de ne pas bouger et tu l'achève sans la moindre pitié. Puis, tu continues ton chemin jusqu'à moi, nullement dérangé d'avoir achevé un gamin qui devait avoir quoi… quinze ans ?

Tu finis par arriver à ma hauteur et tu me dévisage avec intensité, comme si tu cherchais à évaluer l'étendue de mes blessures d'un simple coup d'œil. Tu poses ta main fraîche sur ma joue brulante, me faisant frissonner. Les traits de ton visage finissent par se détendre, tu sembles rassuré de voir que mes blessures ne sont que mineures. A ma plus grande frustration, tu romps rapidement le contact entre nous et tu arraches un pan de ton haut afin de bander ma plaie sanguinolente au bras. Avec l'adrénaline, je l'avais complètement oublié. Tu enroules le tissu autour de mon bras avec toute la délicatesse du monde, comme si tu avais peur de me briser par ce simple geste. Ces mains, qui ont cruellement enlevé la vie à tant de gens, comment peuvent-elles être aussi douces ?Toi qui est si tendre à mon égard, comment fais-tu pour supporter le poids de tes victimes sur ta conscience ? Moi j'en suis de moins en moins capable…

Cette simple pensée me fend le cœur et retenir mes larmes devient de plus en plus difficile. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter cette vie qui est la nôtre, une existence marquée par d'incessants combats contre la mort. Nous avons toujours finit par triompher mais que deviendrais-je si tu étais amené à périr lors d'une prochaine bataille ? Je pense que je ne le supporterai pas….

Je suis si fatigué de tout cela. Tué ou être tué, ne pouvons-nous pas tout simplement être Naruto et Sasuke et non de vulgaires tueurs à la solde du conseil de Konoha ? Il n'y pas un seul jour où je n'ai pas envie de m'enfuir à l'autre bout du continent avec toi mais je suis trop lâche pour faire cela, je ne pourrais jamais trahir le village dans lequel je suis né. Pourtant, je sais que tu me suivrais à l'autre bout du monde sans te poser la moindre question, tu n'as jamais été très attaché à Konoha et à ses habitants de toute façon.

Tu relèves la tête et te place à nouveau en face de moi et le monde autour de nous disparaît soudainement, n'y ayant plus sa place. Mes yeux finissent par se plonger dans les tiens, si rassurants. J'ai besoin de m'y noyer afin d'oublier ce que nous sommes l'espace de quelques secondes. J'aime vraiment tes yeux, c'est fou la multitude d'émotions que tu es capable d'exprimer d'un seul regard. J'y vois beaucoup d'amour, de la tendresse, de la peine et j'arrive même à y déceler une légère pointe d'inquiétude. Tu es tellement gentil Sasuke, et si les gens étaient moins effrayés par toi, peut-être verraient-ils que tu es bien loin d'être l'être froid et insensible qu'ils imaginent. Tu es tellement plus que ça, je t'aime tellement…

« Sasuke… »

Ton prénom sonne comme un appel désespéré pour que tu apaises mon âme, bien trop meurtrie par mes derniers crimes. Tu sembles t'apercevoir de ma détresse car tu m'embrasse tendrement. Le goût métallique du sang prend possession de ma bouche. Que dis-je ? Bien sûr que tu as ressenti ma détresse. Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, il en a toujours été ainsi. Tu es le seul sur cette terre qui puisse me comprendre. Tu es mon âme-sœur, mon univers, mon compagnon de perdition.

Nous finissons par nous séparer, à bout de souffle et tu glisses ta main dans la mienne. S'il-te-plaît, ne la lâche jamais.

« Rentrons »

Nous marchons en direction de Konoha, nos mains toujours soudées l'une à l'autre. Nous ne les lâcheront qu'une fois que nous serons face aux portes du village car toi et moi nous n'avons pas le droit de nous aimer devant eux. Je suis le futur Hokage et toi, le dernier Uchiha et personne ne souhaite nous voir ensemble. Je sais que si ça ne tenait qu'à toi, tu enverrais tout balader mais comme d'habitude, tu fais tout pour protéger mon rêve. Tu es tellement attentionné. Je sais qu'en rentrant tu me feras l'amour avec passion et tu ne cesseras de me murmurer à l'oreille à quel point tu m'aimes, m'emmenant dans un tout autre univers puis demain, nous recommencerons à tuer pour le village…

Nous tuerons pour ne pas être tués. Nous tuerons pour continuer à nous aimer. Telle est notre vie.

''Aime-moi aujourd'hui,

Et je t'aimerai demain,

Ce sentiment qui nous lie,

Teinté de rouge carmin''


End file.
